


don't you worry child

by tonkystank



Series: Thor and Loki drabbles [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amulets, Asgard, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Magic, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Canon, this is not thorki, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: A simpler time.





	don't you worry child

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta reader <3
> 
> Okay so this was an impulsive idea but I hope you like it anyways!
> 
> in this story, Thor is around 10 and Loki is around 7.

“Thor! Brother, wait up!”

Two little children ran down the great halls of Asgard, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Thor had just reached 600 years old and their Mother, Queen Frigga, had told them that there was a surprise for them in the garden. Loki struggled to keep up with his older brother, who was already starting to gain muscle despite being so young.

“I’m going to make it to Mother first, Loki! I’ll get all the strawberries!” Thor goaded his younger brother, looking behind him, only to find that his little brother was nowhere to be found. 

“Brother?” Thor called out, looking all around him. He then heard someone clearing their throat and he whipped around, only to find Loki at the end of the hallway with a little smirk on his face.

“Thor, I think you’re being a little slow. You’re never going to get all of Mother’s strawberries at  that pace.” Loki laughed, delighted at the enraged/playful expression on his older brothers face as he ran outside to the garden, leaving Thor in the dust.

“That’s not fair! You used your magic!” Thor called out as he ran out after him into the garden. Stepping out into the Asgardian sunlight, Thor let out a sigh. The palace garden wasn’t his favorite place; that was the training field, where he could swing his sword and prepare for Mjolnir, the hammer which will determine his worth. But the gardens have a sort of tranquility to them; Beautiful flowers sprouting all around them, trees native to Asgard growing all different kinds of fruit and vegetables, the sunlight filtering through the trees. Under the largest tree, a very old tree that would resemble Midgard’s oak tree, sat the Queen of Asgard. The light shone on her golden hair, her dress sparkling in the shade of the tree. His brother, Loki, sat on her lap, nibbling on a strawberry in content as Frigga ran her hands through his hair.

Thor ran over to them, his mood lightening when he saw  his mother. He wasn't as close with her as he would like, but he still loved  her very much. He climbed onto the bench next to his Mother, leaning into her side. Frigga used her other hand to run her hand through his hair, ruffing it up.

“Hello, my son. What took you so long?” Frigga asked, looking at Thor with mischief in her eyes. Loki laughed, pointing a finger at Thor.

“He fell for my trick, Mother! I teleported!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands and looking up at his Frigga. Loki has been trying to master teleportation for a while, but every time he tried  it, he ended up bumping into walls or phasing through the floor.

Frigga smiled a radiant smile, cupping Loki’s cheek with her hand. “Splendid, little one! I am so very proud of you!” Loki’s emerald eyes shone with pride, happy that someone was encouraging his adventures in magic.

Thor pulled on Frigga’s dress, drawing her attention away from his little brother and onto him. “Mother, you said that you had a present for us. Where’s the present? Is it a new sword?” Thor asked, looking around for a present that he couldn’t see. The Queen chuckled and pat Loki’s back to get him off of her lap. Once he was off, she opened up her hand; a warm yellow light appeared in her hand and once it was gone, two amulets were in the palm of her hand.

They were tiny; the actual gems in the middle were shades of blue and green respectfully, shifting through the shades in a blink of an eye. The sides were laced with strings of gold and silver, framing the gems. The amulets were hanging from a wool of some kind.

Thor and Loki looked curiously at the amulets in her hand. Thor furrowed his eyebrows, “These are our presents? But necklaces are for girls, Mother! I’m a big boy, not some wimpy girl.”

Loki gave him a look from across Frigga’s lap, but went back to analysing the amulets. Frigga chuckled, picking up the blue amulet.

“These are no ordinary necklaces or amulets, child. These are enchanted with a spell; powered by my life force. As long as you never take these off, these charms will make sure you are kept safe.” She draped the amulet over Thor’s tiny shoulders. The charm landed on Thor’s collarbone and Thor could instantly feel safer. Frigga did the same thing with Loki, who lowered his head and looked at the amulet with awe.

“So, we never take it off? Not even when I’m training?” Thor asked, not admiring the necklace. Frigga nodded.

“As long as you keep these on, they will keep you safe. You need to promise me never to take it off.”

Thor nodded, determination in his big blue eyes. “I promise, Mother! I swear I will never take it off!” To which Loki nodded the same and kissed his Mother’s hand.

“Thank you, Mother. It’s beautiful.”

“I love you, children. Now, how about some strawberry pastries?”

\-------

 

Dust flies through the air. Half the universe has been wiped from existence, and with it, many families and friends.

 

Somewhere, one amulet is floating through space, cracked and weightless. Elsewhere, one lays in a box in the back of a closet, abandoned, memories long since passed forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how the ending is written,, but I hope you leave kudos and comment pls pls


End file.
